Hadouken
by bunji the wolf
Summary: "Every story has a hero". Naruto/Street Fighter Crossover. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hadouken **

**I don't own Naruto or Capcom**

It was one A.M. in the morning in the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire. On this fateful night that night that have change the lives of everyone within Konoha that night will soon come. But tonight is the night of a child a special child to be born on this special night.

Young newly born Naruto Uzumaki was just born one hour ago. The child was a healthy and cute infant he was the son of the greatest and youngest ninja to become Hokage. He was the son of Minato Namikaze and his lover Kushina Uzumaki.

Their love child and their legacy this was the child of destiny.

**Eight o'clock A.M:**

Sleeping in his mother's arms Kushina smiled at her hope and joy her happiest that she and Minato have created. Although Minato was busy with paper work he visited his lover and son with his shadow clone doing the paper work at his office.

"He's a cute little guy isn't he Kushina?" Minato chuckle grinning at his sleeping son while Kushina giggle and said "He has your face and your hair."

"He has your eyes and your nose." Minato added.

The couple laugh together truly this was a moment that could last forever. This child would have a perfect and cool father and have a wonderful beautiful caring mother. His life was sent on how everything seem to be.

**Later that afternoon:**

"Minato-sensei I heard the news. How does it feel to be a father?" Sarutobi laughed with a friendly grin. As Sarutobi the third Hokage came to visited Minato aka the fourth Hokage.

"Well it feels pretty good Sarutobi-san." Minato grin back "A boy." He chuckle "I'm a father I still can't believe it. You should go see him he's a cute little guy. But I bet he's going to have Kushina behavior when he turns two."

"Hopeful he won't be the trouble making type." Sarutobi sweatdrop but still laugh with Minato but their little laughing moment came to a stop when Sarutobi's face became serious.

"It draws near." He said.

Minato frown with a sad look "I know."

"What will do when it comes?"

"What else fight, we fight to protect our village to protect our family and live another day." Minato told Sarutobi "As leader it is my mission to protect the people of my village."

"Even though you're the youngest to even to become Hokage you sure do act mature." Minato looked at Sarutobi and smiled "Thanks I have been working on that."

Sarutobi shook his head and chuckle "Ah Minato."

"I want my boy to grow up a strong and brave ninja greater then I or anyone else." Minato look outside through the large window "Too bad Jiraiya-sensei had to leave and Tsunade had left us as well those would have made great God parents for Naruto."

"Indeed they would." Sarutobi agreed with Minato "But doesn't Naruto have a God father already?"

"Ah you mean Gouken well he was Kushina's sensei before we married. I have only met the man only once." Minato said "He's strong for an old guy beat me twice he did. Kushina laugh for days about that fight." Minato sweatdrop as he thought back to that day.

**That night Ten o'clock PM:**

"Lord Hokage it's here the nine tailed fox is here!" A Jounin yelled.

"Get everyone ready." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sir."

**Konoha Hospital:**

Kushina after rocking Naruto to sleep she rested him inside his small little crib. Minato was there at the door of Kushina's room.

"Minato what's wrong?" she asked him.

**Few seconds later:**

Slap!

"Are you nuts Minato you can't do this. Not to our son he was just born." Kushina's eyes were filled with anger toward her lover "I know it is unforgivable thing. But if we don't do something Naruto's future won't happen." He told her.

Kushina saw in his eyes he too was suffering to make such a choice for this.

Kushina sighed "I guess we have no choice do we?"

"No we don't even if we stop the Kyuubi from attacking our village. Many people will die and it will just come back another night I must put an end to this now Kushina. I don't want to use my son I am doing this to save everyone I loved and cared about. I am doing this for our son." Minato walked toward Naruto who was still sleeping Minato remove Naruto's baby clothed and had him naked. Minato bit his right thump and made a blood seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Forgive me." Minato's last words for Kushina and his son Naruto a tear drop hit the ground those tears came from Minato he then vanish in a flash.

"Minato…don't go." Kushina's heart was in pain she knew Minato couldn't win alone, tighten her fists as light blue aura surrounds her body "No Minato you won't fight alone." Kushina ran off heading toward the battle field.

**Elsewhere:**

"**This…power is it you…brother?" **spoke a brown skin man with red hair wearing a dark blue outfit.

"**You are near brother." **

**The Hidden Forest:**

"Everyone keep on attacking the Kyuubi. Give lord Hokage the time he needs." One of Minato's chosen Jounin yelled as a large group of Jounin were fighting the Kyuubi by throwing tag bombs and performing Jutsu on the Kyuubi to keep the demon fox at bay.

Minato was on top of a one-hundred foot red toad with a scar on its right eye. Minato was getting ready to perform his greatest and deadest Jutsu he has ever made.

"I need more time." He said while gathering all his chakra from within his body.

When the Kyuubi saw Minato it ran toward him but only to be stop by being hit in the face by a light blue fire ball to the face. Kyuubi didn't know who did it the blast was powerful it stun the demon fox only for a little bit.

Down below with a team of Jounin to back her up Kushina was wearing her hospital white robe. Although she used all her energy to give birth to her beloved son Kushina still had enough energy to keep the Kyuubi busy.

Kushina put her hands together and pull them back charging her blue fire ball to a more powerful one focus her energy in this blast as Kushina yelled out "Hadouken!"

The blast hit Kyuubi in the face the blast burned the Kyuubi's face but the Kyuubi healed from Kushina's attack and got pissed off at her. The Kyuubi smash it right claw into the ground where Kushina and her team of Jounin were at, Kushina lucky pull back but the shockwave hit her and the others Kushina's body bounce five times before rolling on the ground.

Kushina cough out a large amount of blood the shockwave was indeed powerful.

The Kyuubi roared loudly in fury as the beast was ready to smash Kushina and her team again this time for good. Kushina was near death her ribs were broken and she was losing a lot of blood too.

Minato didn't waste no time ordering the giant toad to taken down the Kyuubi before it could finish off Kushina. Minato smash his Rasengan into the Kyuubi's skull as the Kyuubi roared in pain while on its head Minato closed his eyes and thought of everyone in his life.

"Kushina, Naruto I love you dearly I am sorry Naruto that you won't have that perfect cool dad I promise to be." He said to himself he bit his right thump and perform a nine hand sign "Reaper…Death Seal."

**Down below:**

"Lady Kushina hangs on!" said a medic ninja "It isn't good her ribs are broken and she's losing a lot of blood."

'_Naruto…my little one…sorry…sorry mommy wasn't there…for you…I pray that you will be strong…like your mom and dad was…goodbye Naruto.' _Kushina's last thoughts as she finally let go and passed on.

"Lady Kushina, lady Kushina!"

**Elsewhere:**

"**So it wasn't you brother…however it was one from your teachings. I still feel this power flowing but this power is weak…I shall return when it is strong." **The man turned away and walked through the forest as Kushina dead with a warm smile and so did Minato.

A sad night for Konoha indeed many lives were lost however the village was saved and the future of the village was saved as well. However with a heavy price for everyone great sacrifice were made to save them all Minato and Kushina's death wish was Naruto to be look up as the hero of Konoha however Sarutobi will know their wish will fall on deaf ears.

**One month later:**

A visitor had came to Konoha one day his name was Gouken he was Naruto's Godfather he was Naruto's second godfather that Kushina spoke of. Sarutobi knew who he was and spoke with him alone.

"What bring you here Gouken?" He asked brown haired man.

Gouken's appearance was that he wears a single sleeved navy blue colored karate Gi and sports. He looked strong and friendly he was Kushina's trainer and Godfather when Kushina was young her mother had dead from an unknown illness while her father died in the great war, Gouken was a good friend of Kushina's family and took her in as his own.

"I know of Kushina's fate truly sad news." Gouken frown but his face look back strong. Sarutobi nodded "Indeed it is tough and dark times and Naruto was just born at that time. His family sacrifice themselves to save us and their child.

"Yes Kushina her spirit was as strong as her will she never gave up when I trained her. If she had lived this would be a joyful reunion with my Goddaughter. I shall take her son and raise him well. He will become a great man." Gouken said as Sarutobi believe in his words hearing from Kushina of who Gouken was and how powerful he is trusting Naruto to this man was a good idea.

With his students Ken and Ryu gone on their journey to become great fighters and learned new moves along on the way it was time for Gouken to make Naruto his fifth student Naruto was young which was perfect for Gouken knowing about Naruto has great evil sealed within him.

Gouken sealed away the evil from touching Naruto's soul and heart the seal of Minato was a good choice but in order to train Naruto and keep his true energy focus he had to sealed away any evil that was on Naruto, Naruto's soul was pure it held a great evil his soul was a cage.

In five years Gouken became Naruto's grandfather as Naruto felt Gouken was true blood to him. Gouken didn't lie to Naruto he told him every true there was. When Naruto was five Gouken told him about Kushina and Minato.

How they loved him how they gave every their lives to save their son and Minato entrust Naruto this job to keep the Kyuubi from casing chaos on the world. Took this seriously what his father entrust him the Kyuubi Gouken couldn't sealed away the healing powers of the Kyuubi.

"Grandpa I mean Master Gouken I want to become strong as my father wishes. I want to bring my father's dream to life. "Naruto said with true courage in his blue eyes

Two years later when Naruto was seven.

Naruto had learned almost everything that Gouken teach him like he did with Ryu and Ken. But a little more like more control over his energy learning to all focus into his attack.

**Gouken's dojo:**

It has been a long time since the two have met a very long time. Gouken was in his dojo forcing on his energy. When the door side open as a special guest has arrive Gouken open his eyes to see his brother Gouki was the man who stood there.

"It has been a long time brother." Gouken stared at his bother.

Gouki was his name but now he goes by the name of Akuma. With the symbol of heaven on his back the fighter was ready to challenge his brother **"I can feel there is young blood training in these walls."**

"He is none of your business brother." Gouken got up from the floor.

"**I can feel great evil within him. You may hide him brother but he can learn so much. Today is the day you die brother." **Akuma grinned.

"If you wish for the rematch then I shall give it to you brother. I will defeat you like before." Gouken got in his fighting pose as Akuma did the same **"I'm afraid the battle will be different this time." **Akuma had a deep dark purple aura around him as his eyes glow bright red.

Gouken could only say "We shall see."

**Elsewhere in the forest:**

Naruto was training alone in the forest near a waterfall Naruto kept training and training nonstop his stamina was unbelievable. He could train for a two weeks without a break thanks to the Kyuubi or was Naruto's own will power no one truly knew.

"Hadouken!" Naruto's targets were stone rocks that were stack together. Naruto's Hadouken was strong but since Naruto was young it wasn't as super strong or deadly it just hurt like crap if it ever hits you.

Naruto thought it was time to take a break he was getting hungry and food was his favorite reason to take a break from Gouken's training. Gouken would have Naruto run for twenty laps around the forest, or do push up with stones strap to his back or to his feet when he's doing pull ups.

Gouken did his best to make Naruto truly a powerful child. Naruto's training was also compete Gouken's final lesson was to teach Naruto how to control the power of nothingness which was the ultimate style of Gouken's lesson.

When Naruto arrive at Gouken's dojo the dojo was silence there was nothing nobody there just the sound of silence. This worried Naruto a lot Gouken always was here if he wasn't he would have saw him walking up to the waterfalls.

Then Naruto saw Gouken on the floor in the next room. Gouken was moving his body was still as his face was cover in his own blood. On the wall near Gouken was a symbol that marks Heaven on there.

"Master, master, master wake up please wake up who did to you?" Naruto asked Gouken. But Gouken didn't answer his young student. Gouken's body was cold who could have done this Naruto wondered.

Behind Naruto stood Akuma who was silence he didn't say anything until Naruto look back to see the brother of Gouken.

"Who are you? Did you do this to my master? Answer me!" Akuma could feel rage now filling Naruto's peacefully heart. Akuma got in his fighting pose he wanted to see how Naruto fights and if this boy worthy enough.

Naruto came at Akuma in bind rage his speed was slow. Akuma easily dodge Naruto's punches and block his kicks. Akuma push Naruto back before blast Naruto with a purple color Hadouken which sent Naruto flying through the dojo.

Bleeding from his forehead his sight was getting burry Naruto shook it off. And came at Akuma with his spinning kick attack but Akuma grab Naruto's right leg and smash the boy down to the floor "Ah!" Akuma kicked Naruto hard on his right side cracking a rib or two.

Akuma grab the boy by the throat and stare into Naruto's blue eyes and saw the power within the child, Akuma looked at Gouken's body and look back at Naruto. Akuma toss Naruto aside and walked away but he spoke to Naruto before the boy pass out **"Come seek me out when you become strong child."**

Naruto black out but the sound of another fighter fighting Akuma was heard while Naruto whisper Gouken's name.

**A month later:**

Naruto woken in a hospital his body was half bandage up he'd two broken ribs. Trying to find out how he got here and who helped him? A person enter Naruto's hospital room that person was short blonde hair man wearing a red color karate outfit.

"How ya doing kid?" the man asked Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto lend forward only to have his chest hurting.

"I see your ribs hadn't healed yet. The name is Ken Masters." Ken said his name.

"Wait your Ken masters? You were master Gouken student." Ken nods his head "Yup got that right kiddo."

"What happen I remember there was that man who attacks us? What happen to master Gouken?" Naruto asked Ken but Ken only sighed "Sorry to break it to you kid but master Gouken is dead whoever that man was he was strong."

"No way master Gouken could never lose a fight he's strong that guy must have cheated." Naruto shook his head he couldn't believe it his godfather was murder.

"What will you do kid. Do you have a home?" Ken asked Naruto.

Naruto thought back of Gouken speaking of Naruto's original homeland Naruto took a long pause as he remember Gouken speak of if Naruto ever choose to return home. The people of Konoha some will be happy to see him return as others will not and will not accept him as a normal person. And the bloodline that Naruto belong to was hidden away by the people they will only know him as the host of the Kyuubi.

"If you don't have a home you can come to America with me." Ken gave Naruto a kind offer Naruto hadn't recover fully and he needs a new home for the time and being in a hospital isn't going to help him.

Naruto nod his head as Ken gave Naruto a thump up with a friendly grin.

Naruto stay with Ken a good seven years, Naruto healed in a year but since America was a fun place, Naruto thought he love it. Naruto went to school after being adopted by Ken as Naruto was known as Naruto Masters since Ken was Gouken's former student and Gouken was Naruto's godfather that made him and Ken family.

Ken was always Naruto's training partner whenever Ken has the time usually Naruto train by himself in Ken's private gym room the boy trains every day before school.

One day Naruto left America he left a letter behind for Ken and his wife.

_Dear Ken_

_Thank you for everything I am truly grateful for you helping me, but I believe it is time for me to head on to the place I was born. Maybe one day we can fight I always wanted to fight you Ken. But maybe one day that will happen._

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Masters_

"Good luck kid" Ken said

As far away Naruto was wearing an orange color karate outfit Naruto wore no shoes just his bare feet. Wearing fingerless gloves and carrying a bag over his right shoulder Naruto look out in the open clear sky with a big smile on his face.

"My journey has just begun it to go home."

**A new challenger has been born.**

**The End**

**Sorry everyone this is a one-shot I got bored and wanted to if I do a short crossover with Street Fighter and Naruto and well this came out of my mind. And I decide it would be a one-shot.**

**If you love it well review it then later everyone.**


	2. Update from oneshot to Full Story

**"Hey everyone it is I Bunji the wolf, sadly to give ya the news I have been strike once again by writters block and just when I JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! Ah curses curses...curses!"-**shake my right fist but sigh afterward **"But I can't let that keep me down now can I? But anyway while I'm on wirtters block I've been thinking a lot and I have notice there's not much Naruto X Street Fighter Crossover fic, in fact it's really low. Which really the hell out of me, I thought they at least had over one hundred at least the numbers of twenty or sixty."**

**"Then I thought back to my oneshot Naruto X Street Fighter fic, of what if Naruto was trained Gouken. With Gouken's so call death giving Naruto a quest to go out and see the world, and meet many people. I left a big ending with possible things to happen. I have decided to make that oneshot into a full story, however the oneshot will remain there for those who want to know the beginning and how Naruto knows the fighting style like Ken and Ryu."**

**"There are also so many Street Fighter Ladies/Girls in their world of fighting and I thought to myself what Street Fighter's Ladies/Girls would be the best for Naruto?"**

**-List are-**

**The Beautiful Chinese Woman with her Long thick thighs aka Ms. Thunder thighs "Chun-li" **

**(Also I did NOT KNOW that Chun-li is a MOM O.o I didn't even know that, in third strike, Chun-li has a son even though it's her adopted son still a son and adotped daughter as well.)**

**The Deadly but twisted "Juri"-From Super Street Fighter 4**

**The Happy cheerful but strong "Sakura" from the Street Fighter series**

**The blonde beauty the deadly Killerbee former Doll "Cammy"**

**The deadly Cute Ninja "Ibuki"**

**The Deadly Sexy "Crimsion Viper" from Street Fighter 4 (who's a mother and secret agent)**

**The Beautiful Fortune Teller "Rose"**

**The tomboyish fighter who everyone thought was a boy at first but later on find out he was a She "Makoto" Street Fighter Third Strike**

**The very wild and sexy professional wrestler "Rainbow Mika" from Street Fighter Alpha 3**

**The tough Girl who bossy and not afraid to laugh and look down at her foes "Karin" from Street Fighter Alpha 3**

**The Very Tall African Tribe Princess "Elena" who is a good friend of Makoto and Ibuki. From Street Fighter Third Strike**

**-End of List-**

**Now tell me your favorite Street Fighter Lady or Girl you wish to see be Naruto's Lover, Girlfriend, ect and tell me why she should be with Naruto?**

**Also for those who are wondering, Naruto will know about his original home "Konoha" but thing are different Naruto is fighter not a ninja, although he will learn to combo his fighting style with possible ninjutsu maybe. Also **'Is Naruto a Good Guy in this fic Bunji?'**you may asks me well depends on who Naruto's Girlfriend is and also if Naruto encounter Akuma again. As you can tell Akuma left Naruto he want a challenge and he possible saw it in Naruto, but Naruto was too young and doesn't have the true skill at that time.**

**Also if I missed any Street Fighter girl or lady that was your favorite that I didn't list up tell me who she is and tell me why she should be with Naruto?**

**Also the story will follow possible after Street Fighter 2 and before Alpha 3 or maybe during Street Fighter 4 or before, not really sure to lay this fist but I do know that Third Strike is the last arc for this story since Third Strike is in the future of Street Fighter and is the last one as SF4 and SSF4 are way before Third Strike.**

**Well that's all for now everyone later see ya in full story version of the oneshot fic "****Hadouken"**


End file.
